Aggregor's Monster
Story John walks through an eery forest at night, the trees having no leaves, and the light of the crescent moon barely lights the area. John looks around, eyes glowing green. John: Not someone I’m familiar with. A powerful mana source, but it doesn’t seem to be a sapient creature. Aggregor in his monster form comes falling from the sky, stomping down in front of John. John: Uh, what is that? Aggregor hammers his arm into John, sending him flying to a tree. John catches himself with air bending, as he taps the tree. He motions his arm in a fluid motion, as the tree roots break out of the ground, going at Aggregor. Aggregor charges through them, breaking through them, and hammers his arms into the tree, splintering it in half. John dodges, as he releases bursts of fire, which do little damage. Aggregor scratches at John, him repeatedly dodging, though Aggregor’s speed overwhelms John. John turns into Shocksquatch, as he flips backwards, dodging. Shocksquatch: Shocksquatch? I was thinking this was more of a job for Humungousaur. Aggregor punches Shocksquatch, as Shocksquatch catches the fist, holding him in place. Aggregor tries to pull his fist away, as Shocksquatch charges with electricity. Shocksquatch: Oh well. At least I get to give you a shock! Shocksquatch releases lightning, electrocuting Aggregor. Aggregor cackles, as he absorbs the lightning. Shocksquatch: Uh, oh boy. Aggregor punches Shocksquatch with his other fist, knocking Shocksquatch to the ground. Aggregor leaps and pins Shocksquatch to the ground, draining him of his energy. Aggregor: Eh-he-he. Excellent. Your energy is glorious! Shocksquatch: That voice. A bit groggily, but, Aggregor?! Aggregor: Good guess. I’ve transformed beyond the realm of mortal, and have become, an immortal! Shocksquatch: What you’ve become is even more power hungry than you were before. Shocksquatch kicks Aggregor off overhead, as he stumbles up. Shocksquatch transforms into Ultimate Shocksquatch, as he looks at himself, startled. Ultimate Shocksquatch: What gives?! Aggregor: He-he. Still haven’t figured it out yet? Ultimate Shocksquatch: You’re controlling me? Aggregor: That’s right. I was exposed to the device that allows beasts to transform into beasts, and I’ve gained the ability to manipulate the electric field of your Omnitrix. Ultimate Shocksquatch: So, that form you’ve got is an alien in the Nemetrix. Aggregor lunges at Ultimate Shocksquatch, as his lower body turns into a lightning tornado, him skidding backwards to dodge. Aggregor fires a red energy beam at Ultimate Shocksquatch, him dodging with ease. Ultimate Shocksquatch causes his fist to grow with lightning, him swinging it at Aggregor. It tears through several trees, as Aggregor catches it, and absorbs the lightning from it, seemingly draining it off of Ultimate Shocksquatch. Ultimate Shocksquatch: Okay, need a change here! Ultimate Shocksquatch shifts to Buzzshock, him sighing in disappointment. Buzzshock turns into electricity, as he flies off, ricocheting off the trees to escape. Aggregor sniffs the air, grinning. Aggregor: You can’t hide from me. End Scene Buzzshock is hiding behind a pumpkin in front of Zs’Castle Zs’Skayr, as he reverts. John: 10 meters. That’s the range I have to be at to avoid him controlling my transformations. I need the ability to keep a distance and attack, while still staying out of range. I also have to use concussive attacks, as he most likely absorbs all form of energy, not just electricity. Aggregor walks into the pumpkin patch, sniffing the air. Aggregor: He’s nearby. Even if he doesn’t come out, I’m already at my destination. A power equal to and as legendary as the Forge of Creation and the Flames of Disaster. Several crystal towers break through the ground, slamming into Aggregor in the chest. Aggregor breaks the crystal, as crystal shards are fired at him, Aggregor blocking it with his arm. At the entrance to the castle is Diamondhead, maintaining his distance. Aggregor: Can you really fight at a range like that? I know you prefer powerful energy attacks up close. Diamondhead: If this is how it works out, then that’s that. Several crystal towers break from the ground, levitating around Diamondhead. Diamondhead motions his hands forward, launching the towers at Aggregor. Aggregor charges in, the towers exploding as they hit him. Diamondhead puts his hands to the ground, a crystal wall growing, blocking off Aggregor’s movement. Crystals break out of the ground, thrusting into Aggregor. They grow and encase him, preventing his movement. Aggregor flexes his muscles, breaking through them. He leaps into the air, clearing the wall. Diamondhead: (Looking up) Oh, come on! Diamondhead raises his hands, morphing them to fire crystal shards. Diamondhead is transformed into Vicktor Stein, sparking with lightning. Vicktor Stein: No! Aggregor lands, grabbing Vicktor Stein’s arms, absorbing the lightning off them. Aggregor kicks Vicktor Stein away, firing an energy blast. Vicktor Stein is sent flying, crashing into the door. Aggregor punches Vicktor Stein several times, punching him through the door. Vicktor Stein groans, as Aggregor grabs the towers on his back, absorbing the lightning. Aggregor: Your energy is weak compared to my target. The myth of the Transylian that obtained the greatest energy there is. Vicktor Stein: (Groaning) And, we’re in his castle. Aggregor: Oh! So you know who I refer to. The great Prometheus! Aggregor shoves Vicktor Stein into the ground, stepping on him to continue walking. Vicktor Stein struggles to get up, and transforms into AmpFibian. Aggregor: You can’t beat me. AmpFibian: Don’t have to. AmpFibian flies into the air, and phases through the ceiling, making it to the next floor. He flies off, swirling back and forth as he does. AmpFibian: I got exactly who I wanted! I doubt I can pull that off again. But now, I have to ask for Prometheus’ help. What’s the world coming to? End Scene Prometheus is sitting in a chair in the laboratory, reading a book called “Legends of the Contemelia.” AmpFibian phases through the floor, and reverts, landing in front of Prometheus. Prometheus: And here I thought I had seen the last of you. Of course, that was before the Intellectuary destroyed everything. John: You know about Intellectuary? Prometheus: Not before he altered the universe. But I did my research afterwards. Are you asking for my help in fighting him? John: Aggregor is coming for you. Prometheus: Aggregor? John: An Osmosian. Prometheus: Ah, planning to absorb the energy of the Promethium, huh? Well, where is he? John: On the way. Prometheus sighs, as he stands up, putting the book on the chair. Prometheus: Well, I’ll let him absorb some, and with some luck, it’ll cause him to go mad, absorb more, and explode from the energy. Simple. Aggregor shatters the door, walking into the room. Prometheus looks at him in astonishment, then back at John. Prometheus: What’d you do to him? John: I did nothing. I found him that way. Aggregor: So, you’re the great Prometheus. Founder of the greatest power of all time. Your legends are extraordinary. Prometheus: Ah, so you found my history. If you seek ancient powers like me, you must be the type to try and go find the Map of Infinity. John: He succeeded. Prometheus: A scholar and mythology fanatic! Oh, I do think I’d like you. Aggregor: Then let’s compare notes. (He offers his hand.) I’m sure that you’ve explored as many legends as I have. Prometheus: Oh, and so much more. Unfortunately, you are unlike anything I’ve ever seen. And I tend to avoid those things until I get more details. Aggregor reaches to grab for Prometheus, who leaps backwards. John charges forward, transforming into Rustcharge. He swings a punch at Aggregor, the rust fist breaking into powder on contact, revealing his semi-transparent energy hand. Rustcharge: Wasn’t expecting that. Aggregor: Ah, a Rockolocomato. Very rare. Underneath that armor of rust is pure energy. Perfect fuel for me! Aggregor grabs Rustcharge, him sparking from the energy being drained. Rustcharge pulls his arm away, the rust breaking off. Aggregor reaches for the arm, his hand going through it. Aggregor: What? Rustcharge: Too bad. You can’t absorb me. Aggregor: Than I go for my target. Aggregor charges Rustcharge, ramming him and vaporizing Rustcharge’s body. Aggregor fires an energy beam at Prometheus, who counters with a golden lightning bolt. It breaks through, and hits Aggregor, him absorbing it. Aggregor glows gold, as his speed and power increase, slamming Prometheus into the wall. He continues to drain Prometheus, him groaning. Aggregor: How does it feel? To have your entire life force drained away, to fuel another? Feedback: Why don’t you find out? Feedback extends his antenna, plugging into Aggregor’s back. He drains the energy out of Aggregor as he absorbs it, as Aggregor tosses Prometheus aside. Aggregor charges at Feedback, as he reverts him. Aggregor swipes at John, who dashes in, jabbing Aggregor with Rustic. Aggregor: What? John: I release you from your earthly bounds. Aggregor groans as he breaks down, disappearing. Prometheus watches, as he gets up. Prometheus: Tell me about him. What is your relationship to him? John: Aggregor. An Osmosian that was a prisoner of Dr. Eggman. He escaped, and worked to absorb five of my alien forms, turning him into Ultimate Aggregor. He finds the Map of Infinity, and makes it to the Forge of Creation. I stopped him from absorbing a baby Celestialsapien, then arrested him. He escapes to seek out the John stops, and pouts, as if trying to remember. He grabs his head, as if it hurt. Prometheus smiles. Prometheus: Keep working on remembering that. It will be vital for your success in the future, to remember the time that was erased, and therefore, never happened. Now, please leave. I have a book to finish. Prometheus goes back over to his chair, picking up the book and sits down. He continues reading, as John sighs, walking off. John: He sought, Iblis. The Flames of Disaster. He succeeds, but dies. No, that makes no sense. He died on Augstaka, by Intellectuary. Agh! Must be some time anomaly. Characters * John Smith * Prometheus Villains * Aggregor (Part Terroranchula) Aliens * Shocksquatch (unintentional transformation) * Ultimate Shocksquatch (first re-appearance) (unintentional transformation) * Buzzshock (cameo) (unintentional transformation) * Diamondhead * Vicktor Stein (unintentional transformation) * AmpFibian * Rustcharge * Feedback Trivia * The episode name is a play off Max's Monster. * Prometheus is the next myth that Aggregor seeks out, to drain its power. * Prometheus has a book on the Contemelia legends, most of them being based off the Intellectuary. * John uses Rustcharge for the first time. * Prometheus knows about the Solaris incident. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10